Not Quite What I Expected
by Amairwyn Sedai
Summary: Amairwyn Serenya expected her time at the White Tower to be boring and peaceful. Little did she know what was in store for her...Chapter Seven now up! Please r and r.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time series, or any affilations of it.**

_I, __Amairwyn__Sereny__a__, first daughter of Lord __Tegid__Serenya__, and niece of King __Easar__Togita__ of __Shienar__, am writing this record as it is most likely the last chance I will have to tell my story. __Eiluned__ says there is still a chance of rescue, but she is always optimistic- even to the very end. It seems odd that it would come to this. Two months ago, I was in the White Tower being trained to be an __Aes__Sedai__… and, now, this. But I will not waste time crying over the past. __So, on with my tale…_

Chapter One

Amairwyn Serenya sat in her room at the White Tower and stared glumly at the wall. Only three days here, and she already wanted to be on the first horse back to Shienar. "Mother would be ashamed," she said aloud. Her mother, Lady Ynore

Ailskuno- Serenya, was a fierce warrior, even though she had not fought in a while- and had little patience for weakness of any sort. Including her daughter's constant worry and on-and-off melancholy. She had always preferred to spend time with Amairwyn's younger sister, Aine Morrighan, who wasn't afraid of anything and wanted more than anything to be a warrior.

Not that she didn't want to be here. In fact, it was all she had dreamed of since learning she could channel. It was just…different… than she had expected. And not only that, but her first day had not went well at all. For one thing, one of her teachers- an Aes Sedai, no less- had called on her to channel a weave for the class. Amairwyn had become so flustered at the sight of all those eyes watching her that she had dropped the weave. Her face flushed simply remembering it.

A sudden knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts. Hurrying to answer it, she found Verin Sedai, one of the Brown Ajah. All Aes Sedai belonged to an Ajah, symbolized by a color. Verin studied her in concern. "Are you alright, child?" she asked. "You seemed preoccupied earlier." Verin had taken an interest in her ever since learning that one of her hobbies was reading. The Browns devoted themselves to intellectual pursuits and knowledge.

Amairwyn forced herself to smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Verin nodded in understanding. "Yes, the first days of classes can be a little tiring. But don't worry, it will get better. She paused, then continued. "Now, if I may give some motherly advice, you should rest." Amairwyn nodded obediently, though she wasn't sleepy at the moment. However, one didn't cross and Aes Sedai, not even on small matters. Especially if you were a novice. Verin glided effortlessly away, with the grace that all full Aes Sedai seemed to have.

Amairwyn had closed her door and was about to attempt to go to sleep when another knock sounded on her door. This time, it was Eiluned, her best friend. They had been friends for close to eight years. Eiluned also could channel, and had traveled to the White Tower with Amairwyn. Unlike Amairwyn, though, she was outgoing, talkative, and very, very curious.. about everything. This had often gotten her into trouble. She also had a love for anything adventurous.

As soon as Amairwyn had opened the door, Eiluned darted inside and quickly closed the door. She looked excited and out of breath. "What happening?" Amairwyn asked, though she had a feeling she already knew. Eiluned was planning something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Wheel of Time Series or any affiliation of it. **

Eiluned looked excited and out of breath . "Look what I found!" she said, thrusting a

well- worn book toward Amairwyn. "It's an old book of maps." Amairwyn was puzzled.

"Why are you showing me a book of maps? Unless.. Eiluned, no, please tell me you're

not thinking of sneaking off somewhere." Eiluned had been feeling pent-up and restless

the last few days. This was usually what led to one of her mishaps. Eiluned had a very

innocent look on her face. "No.. not really.. oh, alright, I am." Amairwyn sat down on her

bed with a groan. "Eiluned, remember, the last time you snuck off somewhere. You

were almost captured by slave traders." They had both been around twelve at the time,

and Eiluned had decided to run away from home after a fight with her mother. She had

made it as far as Kandor because she had caught a ride with an outgoing merchant.

Then the man's caravan was attacked by Arafellen slave traders . Eiluned only escaped

because her father had managed to track her steps. Yet the experience in no way had

dulled her sense for adventure. If anything, it had only increased it.

Eiluned sighed. "That was because I was only a child at the time. I'm older and wiser

now. And we have a map." She held up her book. Amairwyn felt very nervous now.

"What 'we'? Surely you don't me to come?" Eiluned looked hurt. "Of course, I do. You're

my best friend. And it will be fun. After all, you've never been to the Ebou Dar."

Amairwyn's mouth fell open. " Ebou Dar ! Eiluned, you can't be serious! Do you want to

be collared as _damane ? _The Seanchan are there? We'll die!" She couldn't believe

Eiluned would do something like this. Then again, she wasn't afraid of anything. This was

actually like something she would do. Eiluned sniffed. "Don't be so worrisome. No, we

won't. Besides, we're taking along some Warders- in- training.. I forget what they're

called.." Amairwyn shook her head. "How did you convince them to run away from the

Tower?" She had never heard of that happening before. Eiluned shrugged. " Not

really sure, actually. They're Borderlanders like us, so I think they're bored, too. Well,

are you going or not?"

**Sorry it is going so slow. It will pick up soon. Please R and R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I do**** not own anything Wheel of Time.**

**This chapter should be longer than the last two; I finally have some more ideas. Als****o, if someone could tell me if ****the Warder trainees have any special name, I'd appreciate it.**** It's been a little while since I've read the books. Thanks. **

Amairwyn winced as the wagon hit another painful bump and sent her flying up into the air. If

this continued, she was going to ride a horse or walk the rest of the way to Ebou Dar. Ebou Dar. Yes, she

had agreed to go along with Eiluned, though her better judgment had told her not too. "And you're a

Borderlander, too, Amairwyn," she muttered to herself. "You should know danger when you see it."

She wondered how long it would take the other Aes Sedai to find out they were gone. Probably not

long- _if _they didn't know already. It had been three days since they had ran away from the Tower.

Amairwyn could hear Eiluned talking to Isuro, one of the Warder trainees they had taken along.

He and Amuron - the other trainee- were both from Kandor. "So, how long do you think it will take us

to reach Ebou Dar?" Eiluned was asking in a cheerful voice. Isuro mumbled something in response.

Amairwyn hid a smile. Isuro was anything but talkative. They had barely heard him say more than a few

words since leaving Tar Valon.

"Two weeks ?" Eiluned said in surprise. "That's not as long as I thought." Amuron rode up at

that moment. "Well, that's actually being generous," he said with a smile directed at Eiluned. "Isuro is

thinking of how long it might take full Aes Sedai, since they have channeling and Traveling and all. For

us, it will probably be closer to a month." He paused, then continued. "Which is still not all that long."

Eiluned nodded "I suppose so"- she began to say when Isuro's eyes suddenly went wide and he shouted

" Seanchan! Hide, all of you quickly!" They simply stared at him in shock for a moment. "Isuro," Amuron

began, " if this is your idea of a joke"- The Kandori shook his head, looking insulted. "No, there was a

dagger pushed into a tree branch back there with Seanchan markings.. trust me, I know." Amuron still

looked doubtful. "We didn't see it." Isuro looked at him in amusement. "No, of course you wouldn't. It

was almost hidden- I only saw it because I was trained to be a spy before I came to the Tower. We are

taught to notice _everything.__" _ Amairwyn felt fear course through her. If he was right… then she and

Eiluned were in danger of being made _damane_ And not only that, if these Seanchan already had them

with them, they would sense channelers nearby. Amuron and Isuro were still arguing. Eiluned looked

confused and a little frightened. Amairwyn decided to speak up. "Whether he's right or not, I think we

should still be careful- maybe avoid all the main roads, and just pay closer attention to what's happening

around us. We _have _ been pretty careless so far." Isuro still looked upset. "I think it is more serious than

that"- he started to say; however, Amuron interrupted him. "She's right. Now, I think we should

continue- that is, if we ever want to reach Ebou Dar?" Isuro grumbled, but picked up the horses' reins

again. "I still don't see why you have to go to Ebou Dar anyways," he mumbled to himself. Eiluned

overheard him, and exchanged a guilty look with Amairwyn. They didn't exactly _have _to go- it was more,

they just wanted to go. Eiluned had always wanted to see the city, and Amairwyn had decided to go

because she planned to join the Brown Ajah , and Ebou Dar supposedly had a long and colorful history,

with many different peoples and cultures. She also wanted to keep Eiluned out of trouble if at all

possible.

Little did they know though, that soon they would have very different reasons for going to Ebou Dar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time series.**

**And once again, I apologize for the formatting. It does this no matter what I do. Hope it is not too difficult to read. **

A few days later , after they had just crossed into Andor, and were busy skirting around the

Braem Wood (both men had decreed it too dangerous, though privately Amairwyn thought they were

being a little paranoid- at least in there there would be places to hide from enemies ) Eiluned

approached Amairwyn with a disturbed look on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, not having ever

seen her friend this worried. "Do you think that there are Seanchan nearby?" she asked. "I didn't realize

they would be this far yet." Amairwyn shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "It is unlikely that

that they would have came into Andor yet, but they do have a reputation for swift travel and even

swifter conquest." Both girls shuddered, recalling the stories they had heard- mostly about _damane_

"I didn't realize it would be this dangerous," Eiluned admitted. "Amairwyn, if I have put you in danger, I

am sorry." Amairwyn smiled slightly. "I agreed to come, didn't I? I knew the risks, too. Anyways," she

continued, "we don't know there are Seanchan nearby." Eiluned nodded, looking a little better. "I

suppose so." She paused, then continued. "I don't think Isuro likes us too much." Amairwyn grimaced.

"I don't think Isuro likes _anyone."_ Isuro was always glowering and glaring at everyone no matter what-

and he always thought someone was after them- and insisting they take every precaution possible-

especially after the dagger incident. Though, she had to admit, he did have a point about being more

careful. She certainly didn't want to be captured or collared. Eiluned shrugged. "I guess so. Only, it gets

annoying sometimes. He _could_ smile every once in a while." Amairwyn smiled. "Yes, he could. But, I

guess he has had a hard life. Remember, he used to be a spy and a soldier. They see a lot. And he is

older than either of us or Amuron." "Speaking of Amuron"… Eiluned trailed off. "Here he comes now."

Amairwyn turned her head to see the Kandori hurrying over to him. His face held a disturbed expression.

She felt alarmed when she noticed that, since it was the first time she had seen the usually cheerful

warrior have an expression like that. If Amuron was concerned, then that meant something was truly

wrong.

"What's happening?" she asked almost immediately as soon as he reached them. Eiluned had

noticed his mood as well and fallen silent. He sighed deeply. "I don't want to worry you; however, it

appears that Isuro was right. There are Seanchan nearby. I came across them earlier while scouting, and

barely escaped detection." Fear went through her, all the way down to her toes. "How close?" she

asked, ordering herself to remain calm. _You're a general's daughter and a king's niece … _she reminded

herself. "Close," he answered. "We must hide- quickly. I've already alerted Isuro." "What, just run

away?" Eiluned spoke up now. Amairwyn could sense fear emanating from her, but also, slightly

stronger than that, anger and a willingness to fight. She wasn't surprised. Eiluned had always wanted to

be a warrior, like Amairwyn's younger sister Aine. Not for nothing was she intending to join the Green

Ajah, or the Battle Ajah, as it was commonly called. Amuron gave her a partly amused, partly

disbelieving look. "We're four against who knows how many, my lady. Just what exactly do you expect

us to be able to do?" Eiluned nodded grudgingly in agreement, but still looked like she wanted to fight.

"Enough talking," Amuron ordered. His voice had taken on a commanding tone by now.

"Come,we have found a good hiding place deeper into the forest. It should be secure." As the two

women followed him, Amairwyn asked, "why didn't notice them before now?" Amuron shrugged,

looking abashed. "We're no really sure. Isuro thinks that it is probably because we were following the

forest trails most of the time instead of the main roads. Had we been closer to those, we would have

caught sight of them much sooner. And, also, they are renowned for their swift travel. It is a distant

possibility that they weren't even this close until now. The knife could have came from a scout." She

nodded. Yes, that made sense.

"Where exactly are we going?" Eiluned asked as he led them deeper into the forest. "And where

exactly did all of our belongings disappear too?" "We already moved them." He answered. "Wow, that

was fast," she mumbled. Amuron smiled slightly. "Lady, when we see an enemy, we don't waste time.

Now, hurry." He pushed them along the path even faster. It was difficult as their skirts kept getting

caught on brambles and bushes. Finally, they reached an open clearing with a small cave nearby.

"Inside," he ordered. "Um, you did explore first and make sure there is nothing dangerous in there?"

Eiluned asked uncertainly. Amairwyn was wondering the same thing herself. He nodded, looking

insulted. "Of course, my lady." They followed him inside, Eiluned still mumbling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wheel of Time.**

Amairwyn shuddered as she felt something slimy against her back. She didn't want to know. This

was not a good hiding place. The cave the men had chosen was wet, dark, and cold. Beside her, she 

could hear Eiluned's teeth chattering and her muttering under her breath. "Those men.. of all places,

they _would _choose here. Typical men." Amairwyn bit back a smile. Only Eiluned could make her laugh

under these circumstances. "How long do we have to stay in here?" she whispered to Amuron, who was 

beside her. Isuro was next to the door, keeping a close watch. He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the

entrance. "Until the danger is past. Until we feel that the Seanchan are gone, and it is safe." "Oh, 

wonderful, we'll be here all night. Isuro is paranoid." Despite her brave words, Amairwyn could tell that

she was afraid. Eiluned often used sarcasm or humor to cover up her fears. 

Not long after they had gotten safely inside the cave, they had heard jangling harnesses and

voices outside. Amairwyn had recognized the soft, slurring accent of the Seanchan. She shuddered as 

she realized how close they had come to capture. The noise had continued for the past hour or so. 

Obviously, the Seanchan were in no hurry. As they came closer, she could hear what they were saying.

"I know my _damane _sensed _marath'damane _nearby," a woman insisted in a slurring accent. "I am 

certain of it." " I do not doubt it, _sul'dam _Amisi," a man answered, his voice heavy with respect. 

Amairwyn felt a chill go through her. _Damane…sul'dam…._Light, they _could _sense them! 

"We must search until we find them," Amisi insisted. "You know the laws concerning 

_marath'damane. _They must be found, and collared. I have brought an extra _sul'dam _for this very

purpose. We have been finding quite a few of Those Who Must Be Leashed." The man answered

her again. "Yes, _sul'dam, _I know. However, we also have another purpose here. Have you forgotten

the Corenne?" Amisi's voice was icy as she answered him. "No, Adjo, I have not. You insult me. If you

cannot spare enough time to stop, then simply leave me a few soldiers. That should do." He sighed. 

"Very well, then."

Amairwyn felt even more chilled listening to this conversation. Eiluned actually _looked _

frightened now. Amairwyn turned to Amuron, who was staring at the entrance with a grim expression

on his face. "What do we do now?" she whispered. He shook his head. "I don't now," he admitted.

"I did not expect them to have _sul'dam. _We did not see any when we scouted near their camp earlier."

"They'll find us," Eiluned spoke up. "And we have not learned enough of the One Power to defend 

ourselves. Anyways, they could simply shield us." She was right, Amairwyn knew. Isuro scowled.

"I don't know about you three, but I am not simply going to let them take me. I'm going to fight." 

Eiluned nodded. "There is a still a chance of escape," Isuro was speaking again. "They do not have 

many." 

Amairwyn suddenly had an idea that could help them. "You and Amuron should return to the 

Tower," she began. When Amuron opened his mouth to protest, she continued before he could 

anything. "It's the only thing you can do," she pointed out . "That way, the Aes Sedai will know what

happened." Being punished for running away would be better than being collared and leashed as 

_damane. _Amuron looked ready to argue, but Isuro nodded. "She's right. We're not that far yet; it

won't take us long to reach the Tower." "We'll be alright," Eiluned spoke up. "After all, we're 

Borderlanders." She appeared to be her usual brave self again; however, Amairwyn could tell that 

she was frightened. Amuron finally sighed and agreed. "I suppose you're right; though, it doesn't set

well with me." "Now that that's settled," Isuro began, "we should be on our way as soon as possible.

We need to be back at the Tower before too much time passes." Amairwyn nodded. "Yes, you should."

She knew it was the best plan they had, but had to admit, the thought of begin left with almost no 

protection unnerved her. Not that she and Eiluned didn't know how to defend themselves. They were 

from Shienar, after all. Both had had minimal training with the bow, and Eiluned had a little knowledge

of the sword. But not enough to do well against seasoned warriors. And they could channel, of course,

but only knew basic weaves so far. Nothing of defending themselves. Still, she knew it was better than

nothing. It would give them a small chance. 

"We don't even know that we will be captured," Eiluned pointed out as Amuron and Isuro

prepared to leave. "There is still a chance of escaping them or hiding." She didn't sound all that 

confindent though. Two _sul'dams, _a _damane, _and several skilled Seanchan warriors against two 

practically untrained novices were very bad odds. 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Wheel of Time series.**

As Amairwyn watched Amuron and Isuro ride away, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Despite being their only option, it still wasn't a good one. Beside her,

Eiluned sighed. "I hope they make it back without the Seanchan seeing them." Amairwyn nodded. "They should. I doubt the Seanchan will

take much notice of two lone men."

Eiluned began speaking again, "Amairwyn, what do we do if they find us? And you know, they probably will. There are not many of them, but they are still stronger

than us. And we do not know enough to weave any Illusions to protect us- they would see through it, anyways." Amairwyn shook her head. "I don't know," she

admitted. "If- or when- they find us, I suppose the best thing to do is for one of us to try to escape. Hopefully, the Aes Sedai will not take long." Eiluned snorted.

"Not likely! And I _still _don't think sending them away was really the best plan." "At least there is someone to go for help," Amairwyn pointed out. "We cannot

guarantee that one of us would manage to get away- or would not be captured again." Eiluned sighed glumly. "You make a good point." She looked around their

cave and grimaced. "I hope you are right and they come fast. I"- she abruptly stopped as the Seanchan voices neared again. "My _damane _tells me they are close," a

voice spoke up- Amisi. "As do the others." "We have searched everywhere, Lady Amisi," Adjo protested crossly. "I do not think there is anywhere here we have _not _

looked. " For a moment, both girls dared to hope. After all, the cave _was _well hidden… perhaps the searchers would give up… after all, they had the Corenne to think

about…

In the next moment, though, that thought was swiftly dashed as a hand pushed aside the foliage covering the cave entrance. A head and two hands rudely pushed

their way inside. "Ah- hah!" the male figure shouted in a Seanchan accent. Amairwyn assumed it was Adjo. She stared for a moment in fright. Eiluned, though, was a

different story. "Leave us alone!" she ordered icily, and then, to Amairwyn's alarm (and admiration), reached out and struck Adjo across the face as hard as possible.

The Seanchan soldier actually reeled back a few steps, then fury darkened his face. "Why, you little"- he hissed, and reached inside again, angrily seizing Eiluned

and pulling her out of their hiding place. She fought, of course, shouting and twisting around as much as possible, but in the end, it did her no good, and she found

herself outside facing the _sul'dam. _Amairwyn was next. She blinked and shivered as the bright sunlight struck her eyes. Then she swiftly pushed her fear away,

reminding herself that it would get them nowhere, and panicking would only hinder any escape attempts. "Amisi, are these your two elusive _marath'damane?" _Adjo

asked, pushing them both toward a group of four women. Two of them wore pale grey dresses and silver collars and leashes. Both novices

gave an involuntary shudder when they saw them. The other two wore dresses with divided skirts and lightning bolts, and the silver bracelets to the leashes. One of

them- Amisi?- looked over them icily. "Yes, Adjo, I believe they are." She turned to the other _sul'dam _, who was obviously under her command. "Reja, please bring me

our extra _a'dam." _As the ominous devices were brought out, Amairwyn could hear Eiluned muttering under her breath. "If they even _think _they are putting that thing

on either one of us…" For once, Amairwyn actually hoped her friend _was_ planning something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time series. **

Chapter 7

Amairwyn shuddered as Amisi brought the collar closer to her., smirking. "Now, little damane," she said mockingly. "I do advise you not to fight this. You will be shielded immediately if you attempt it- you or your friend." The damane standing nearby nodded her head rapidly, looking fearful.

Eiluned adopted an expression to rival Amisi's. "And what makes you think that we will go quietly? We are Borderlanders! If you think-" she gasped as suddenly a dull glow surrounded the damane. Attempting to channel, she found herself blocked. The young woman gave her an almost apologetic look, but continued her task. Soon Amairwyn found herself shielded as well.

"Now," Amisi began cheerfully. "To continue." Amairwyn shivered again as the collars were brought forth. She shrank back; however, knew it would buy her only a few seconds of freedom. She was desperately trying to think of something- anything- when suddenly something hard slammed into her. She screamed as she was thrown forward. Around her, the Seanchan began shouting fiercely, especially the _sul'dam. _Rolling onto her side, she found Amuron above her. Amairwyn simply gaped. "How.. when.." she began, however, found herself pulled upward and pushed forward. "Later. " he only said, as he hurried her off into the forest.

Through her dazed vision, she was able to see- to her shock- Isuro.. and…and… two _Aes_ _Sedai_ nearby? And they were channeling. Fiercely. "How did they get here?" she asked. "There is no way that you could have already"- "We were out looking for you, Novice," one of them- a Green sister by her dress- said coldly. "And met Isuro and Amuron. They told us what happened. You are lucky." She gave Amairwyn an icy stare, making her flinch. The other sister- a Brown- gave her a more kindly look. "We can discuss all the little details, later, child; there is work to be done now. Your friend is not so lucky as you."

Gasping at this, Amairwyn turned and stared in horror at the Seanchan attempted to flee, with Eiluned still in their grasp. Apparently, they had loosed their shield on her momentarily, which gave Amuron enough time to grab her before they could react. Eiluned was still shielded tightly, though, and… collared. Amairwyn felt tears fill her eyes at the sight of her proud friend with the awful creation around her neck.

She turned back to the Aes Sedai. "You have to do something!" she protested. The Green sister gave her another icy stare. "We are trying our best, child; however, she is closely shielded and now collared- and they outnumber us. They were caught off guard enough when we first arrived that we were able to rescue you. However, now they are fully ready. We are going to have to come back later, with more Warders and Aes Sedai."

"No!" she shouted angrily. "You cannot!" How could they simply leave? With her now _damane?_

"Silence!" the Green Aes Sedai ordered. "You are going too far, Novice. Do you wish the rest of us to be collared as well? Have you forgotten how close you came?" Amairwyn was about to say something else, when Isuro spoke up. "Aes Sedai," he began carefully. "She has a point.- if we leave and return to the Tower, there is a possibility that we will lose the trail and her. In all likelihood, they are going to Ebou Dar, but we don't know that. We should track them now."

The Green Aes Sedai looked angry, but the Brown looked thoughtful. "I agree with Isuro." She said. Amuron nodded. The Green scowled, but then sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are right… however, we are still outnumbered. It is not the safest." "No," Amuron agreed. "Yet is makes the most sense."

Amairwyn almost collapsed from relief.

Note: I know it seems to be going very fast in this chapter, but the idea is that the Aes Sedai were close on their trail and met up with the men. They then raced back to the two girls, and finding them about to be collared, attacked immediately. Keep in mind that the majority of the rescue group is made up of two warriors and an Aes Sedai of the Green ("Battle") Ajah. They favor quick action.


End file.
